This invention relates to fluid flow components, and more particularly, to a fluid flow component that performs multiple functions in a fluid system.
Some considerations that a designer takes into account when designing a fluid system are fluid pulsations, mechanical vibrations, and misalignment of the connecting parts. Pulsation dampeners are used in fluid systems to reduce the effects of a fluid disturbing event, such as might be induced by a pump or valve. Vibration isolators are used in fluid systems to prevent transmission of vibrations. Alignment compensating couplings are used to reduce the stress placed on the interconnecting parts. Sometimes, two or more of these components are used in series in a fluid system.